wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Mall
Mega Mall is a track located in the mall of the same name in Mega City. It made its only appearence in Wipeout 3. This track is also famous for its 540 degree corkscrew hairpin. Description Mega Mall is the 2nd track in Wipeout 3. It is one of the easiest tracks in the game. It starts with a few turns that needs attention for the airbreaks if the player is at Rapier or at Phantom. They would then travel to the infamous 540 degree turn downwards and then 1 more small turn before seeing a straight way with a pit lane. There would be a few more turns that makes the player return to the Start/Finish line. Walk-through The first few corners are actually quite tricky despite them not being particularly sharp. This is because they do not have a particularly easy approach. The first corner is a medium left hander which should normally be taken with light left braking. however, to set yourself up for the next one, you need to slightly overturn it and use the opposite brake to pull the craft round the corner as you'll want to exit on the left hand side. This will give you a good approach to the sharp right hander that immediately follows it. Quickly switch to the right brake and swing the craft through this corner. It may also be an idea to let up on the thruster briefly too. A fairly light left follows that can be taken with some left braking, but it's recommended you opposite shift a little if you are in a heavy craft. There is a small jump into a tunnel following this, and it is also the only time in this league it's not a good idea to raise the nose. Depending on the speed you build up beforehand, it is possible to hit the roof of the tunnel, causing significant speed loss. Even clipping it will slow you down a bit, so leave the nose as is, or if you have built up a lot of speed, lower the nose. Tap the right brake to take you through a shallow right hander and over another small jump. Do raise the nose this time and come out on the right for a double speed pad. The next part is the famous Mega Mall corkscrew. On the higher speed classes it is extremely difficult to navigate as you will be picking up speed from the descent and misaligning the craft can cause it to violently bottom out. Hit both brakes as you approach the peak and bring your speed down to around 250. Swing the craft hard left into the corkscrew, letting off the thruster. Now comes the hard part. You need to alternate both brakes to keep the craft near the center of the track, but with the back end slightly swung out. If you find yourself drifting wide, hit the left brake. If you're moving to the inside, use the right brake to shift out. Try to feather the thruster to keep your speed up if you can, but it's recommended you let up entirely and drift through the corkscrew. Should you find yourself bottoming out, hit both brakes immediately and regain control before continuing. It is very possible to go into a bounce that can destroy the craft. Once you near the bottom, hit the thruster and ride the apex over the small jump, not forgetting to lift the nose. The rest of the course is very straightforward, lots of sharp corners all with easy approaches, so it's just a matter of using your airbrakes correctly. Up ahead is a double right hander, both fairly sharp so both will require heavy right braking. Incidentally the short pit lane runs parallel to this section, to enter it you'll need to very quickly swing left as you go through the right hander. The exit will make the second right much easier but it is very easy to clatter into the wall on the entrance. After the second right you will enter a tunnel with a fairly sharp left. Only a little left braking will be needed here, and the right hander immediately after it is even shallower, so only light tapping will be needed. Exit on the left to hit another double speed pad which will take you into the last left hander. This one is pretty sharp, I'd recommend swinging hard into this one and using the right brake to shift through the corner. This will allow you to hit two consecutive speed pads on the left which will take you down the long straight to finish the lap. Trivia *In two-player mode, races are held at night/late evening instead of the daytime, and the tunnels are brighter than usual. Many other textures are removed, most likely for resource saving reasons. *Retailers of Mega Mall include Toppo Burger, Comptons, and Serendipity. Gallery Mega Mall 1.png|Mega Mall start. Mega Mall 2.png|Entrance. Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout 3